


Проиграть

by Achernar



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar





	Проиграть

_Я могу проиграть._  
Я… мо… гу?  
Нет, не так. Я могу выиграть. Вы-и-грать. Какая разница, что это меняет? Первый, второй, последний — это важ-но?  
Нет, не так. Люди не думают — так. Люди видят разницу между победой и поражением в соревновании. Люди любят цифры, люди много считают. Рэй умеет считать, Нагиса — нет. Это тоже имеет какое-то значение.  
Для людей.  
  
— Опять ты здесь, Хару. И опять купаешься в плавках.  
Харука открывает глаза. Сквозь тонкий слой воды — несколько сантиметров, _люди любят считать_ — лицо Макото ускользает куда-то вбок, течёт, как вода… красиво. Вода — красиво. Лицо, наверное — тоже, человеческие лица слишком одинаковые, приходится вглядываться долго-долго, до сухости в глазах, но понять, красиво или нет, всё равно трудно. У Макото светло-зелёные, прозрачные, как вода, глаза. Харуке нравится зелёный цвет.  
— Да, — отвечает Харука, неохотно садясь. — Что такого?  
— Нет, ничего… — Макото опирается на узкий бортик, суёт в ванну руку и тут же отдёргивает. — Ты с ума сошёл? Холодная, простудишься.  
  
_Хо… лодная?_ Вода быстро остывает, а он тут уже... _долго. Час… два? Больше? Это должно быть важно. Макото заботливый. Люди могут простудиться в воде. Макото… как это?.. забыл?_  
  
Макото протягивает руку, чтобы помочь выбраться из остывшей воды, и Харука крепко сжимает подставленную ладонь. Воздух сухой, колючий и совсем не ласковый — не обнимает, а сдавливает грудь до рези глубоко внутри, ощупывает кожу, обдирает наждачной жёсткостью, когда Харука наскоро вытирается, оставляя влажное полотенце на плечах.  
— Опять одна скумбрия, — вздыхает Макото, заглядывая в холодильник.  
  
_Опять? Это должно иметь какое-то значение — что есть. Это имеет значение. Скумбрия вкусная. Ананасы тоже вкусные. Почему не есть скумбрию с ананасами? Почему не каждый день?_  
Люди… сложные.  
  
— Я поговорить пришёл. Серьёзно.  
Скумбрия быстро примиряет с неласковым воздухом. Воздухом можно дышать, даже не трудно, если перестать задумываться. Можно. _Странно, почему люди не могут — водой._  
Харука согласно пожимает плечами, Макото смотрит настороженно и выжидающе, и в глазах у него пляшут блики. Плещутся.  
— Я тебя слушаю, — говорит Харука. И ещё: — Говори.  
Макото вместо ответа почему-то берёт палочки, ковыряет скумбрию с таким видом, как будто она ему очень не нравится… _Зачем есть то, что не нравится? В этом есть какой-то… смысл?_  
— Ты палишься. Сильно, — Макото отворачивается к двери — как будто там, за полуоткрытой створкой сёдзи есть что-то очень интересное, а не пустой коридор.  
Харука тоже смотрит в коридор. Зачем-то.  
Макото знает. Макото давно знает, но всё равно приходит, смотрит прозрачными, как вода, зелёными глазами и _у-лы-ба-ет-ся._ Макото говорит, что не все будут улыбаться, узнав, что такое… На-на-се Ха-ру-ка. _У людей имена. Сложно. Можно привыкнуть._  
— Ты должен проиграть Рину, будет неправдоподобно, если выиграешь.  
  
Рин хотел _соревноваться. Я могу проиграть?.._  
  
— Почему?  
— Ты не в форме, потому что бросил плавание и вернулся к тренировкам месяц назад... Только не говори, что ты это забыл!  
Макото вскидывает голову, смотрит прямо в глаза, и Харуке хочется _у-лы-ба-ться_ , плыть в ласковой, прозрачно-зелёной воде.  
— Хару, ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
Проиграть — это же… _вторым?_ Макото хочет, чтобы он приплыл на _соревнованиях — вторым?_ Харука медленно кивает.  
— Я буду вторым. Так?  
— Извини, я понимаю, что тебе тяжело всё время сдерживаться, — вздыхает Макото. — Если не можешь…  
— Я могу.  
  
_Я… могу. Проиграть, если этого хочет зелёная вода. Выиграть. Уби…_  
  
— Извини ещё раз.  
Харука щурится, кривится — _улыбается_ , и Макото улыбается в ответ — виновато и устало.  
Усталость смывается, стекает, когда погружаешься в воду, остаётся на поверхности — в колючем злом воздухе, без которого люди — Макото — не могут жить. Харука хотел бы забрать Макото… с собой. Насовсем, не на те редкие _тренировки_ в океане, когда можно было перестать сдерживаться и _показать_ Макото.  
Когда-нибудь. Когда Макото окончательно перестанет бояться океана.  
Когда поймёт, что никогда не утонет тот, кого _любит вода._


End file.
